There are few highly expensive robots that are used for bomb diffusion. These robots include large and heavy drive system, they are very expensive, and suffer from low availability. When a bomb diffusion attempt fails, these robots may be damaged and the cost of their repair/replacement is high. In cases where the bomb diffusion is done manually there is an injury danger to the human exposed to the bomb.